


Sidekick

by Araglas



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araglas/pseuds/Araglas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seit Lokis Angriff auf die Erde haben es die Avengers immer wieder mit übernatürlichen, mächtigen Gegnern zutun, was zu Spannungen innerhalb des Teams führt. Vorallem zwischen Tony und Clint gibt es immer wieder Stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte, kam mir durch eine Stelle in einem Liedtext "... your Sidekick needs you"  
>  Da ich keine Ahnung habe, wie alt die Charaktere sind (Nicht die Schauspieler), habe ich hier für mich und für euch zu besseren Verständnis ihr Alter aufgeschrieben.  
>  Tony Stark: 35 Jahre  
>  Bruce Banner: 43 Jahre  
>  Steve Roger: 26 Jahre (+ 70)  
>  Thor: 34 Jahre (+ ca. 1500)  
>  Clint Barton: 31 Jahre  
>  Natascha Romanoff: 30 Jahre  
>  Warum gerade dieses Alter? Fragt mich nicht, kam mir so in den Sinn. Natascha und Clint sind noch so jung, weil die schon sehr früh zu S.H.I.E.L.D kamen.  
> 

Wütend ging er auf Tony zu, welcher sich mit Thor unterhielt, packte diesen am Arm und drehte ihn zu sich. "Was fällt dir ein mich einfach einzusperren? Das kannst du nicht machen!"  
Der Ältere grinste ihn spöttisch an: "Natürlich kann ich das, das hier ist mein Haus."  
Clints Augen funkelten aggressiv. Er spannte seine rechte Hand an und entspannte sie wieder, als er beschloss sich zu beherrschen und dem Größeren keine rein zu hauen. "Ich bin ein gleichberechtigtes Mitglied dieses Teams, ich..."  
Mit einem verächtlichen Blick unterbrach Tony den Jüngeren. "Gleichberechtigt? Junge, du, bist nicht mehr als eine kleine Nebenfigur. Sowie Robin, nein nicht mal wie er, eher wie Alfred, nützlich aber im Hintergrund tätig."  
"Du...", dem Agent fehlten die Worte, “kannst mich nicht so behandeln! Ich bin kein kleines Kind, dass..." Seine Augen weiteten sich geschockt, als er dieses Mal unterbrochen wurden, indem ihm von Tony ein Schnullerschlüsselanhänger* in den Mund geschoben wurde.  
Dieser drehte den verdutzten Agent zu den anderen um. Thor lachte dröhnend, selbst Bruce und Steve konnten sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, während Tony höhnisch grinsend meinte: "Ist der Kleine nicht ein süßes Baby?"  
Clint spuckte den Schnuller aus, machte sich mit wütenden Bewegungen von Tony los, drehte sich um und rauschte mit den Worten: "Ihr könnt mich doch alle mal!" aus dem Raum. Iron Man sah ihm mit einer Mischung aus Überlegenheit und schlechtem Gewissen hinterher. Er hörte Bruce hinter sich sagen, dass er sich besser entschuldigen solle. Der Brünette drehte sich mit seinem üblichen überheblichen Grinsen zu den anderen. "Ach was, der kriegt sich schon wieder ein."  
Der Captain sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Ich weiß nicht Tony, warst du nicht etwas hart zu dem Kleinen?"  
Angesprochener sah ihn düster an. "Bei unserem letzten Auftrag ist er fast drauf gegangen, erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Er mag ein guter Agent sein, aber für die Gegner, gegen die wir kämpfen, ist er einfach zu schwach auf der Brust."  
"Sir, Agent Barton versucht das Gebäude zu verlassen, soll ich ihn daran hintern?", meldete sich plötzlich JARVIS mit gelangweilter Stimme.  
“Nein, er kommt schon wieder”, erwiderte Stark und machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung. “So Thor, wo waren wir gerade?”  
\--  
  
Zu sagen Clint wäre wütend, war schlicht und ergreifend untertrieben. Er war fuchsteufelswild. Daher hatte er sich seine Ausrüstung geschnappt und war losgezogen. Bloß weg von Stark, vom Tower, von all diesen Superidioten.  
  
Einige Stunden zuvor  
  
 _Es war früh am morgen, es fing gerade an zu dämmern, konnte noch nicht mal 6 Uhr in der Früh sein, da brach plötzlich die Hölle los!_  
 _Im ganzen Starktower gingen die Sirenen los, was nur eines bedeuten konnte. Irgendwo im Staat New York fand ein Angriff statt, für den die Avengers zuständig waren._  
 _"Jarvis was ist los?", fragte Clint in den Raum hinein, sofort vollkommen wach und schon dabei in seinem Schrank nach dem Kampfoutfit zu greifen._  
 _"Unbekannte Wesen greifen Manhattan an, Sir, mal wieder", erwiderte der KI mit seinem trockenen britischen Humor._  
 _"Unbekannte Wesen? Irgendetwas näheres bekannt?" Der Bogenschütze war mittlerweile angezogen, wollte zur Tür._  
 _"Nur das sie unbekannt sind. Und recht klein und irgendwie rot."_  
 _"Jarvis?"_  
 _"Ja, Sir?"_  
 _"Warum zur Hölle lässt sich meine Tür nicht öffnen?" Clints Stimme klang noch recht neutral, während seine Hand immer wieder über das leuchtende Feld neben der Tür glitt._  
 _"Befehl von Mr. Stark", erwiderte der Hausdiener nahezu gelangweilt, wenn Maschinen denn gelangweilt sein konnten._  
 _"Was?!", knurrte der Schütze wütend, nun an der Tür rüttelnd, die jedoch keinen Millimeter nachließ. "Lass mich hier raus, verdammt!"_  
 _"Bedauere, Sir"_  
 _"Von wegen ´bedauere´ lass mich raus, du hirnloses Ding!"_  
 _"..."_  
 _Als keine Reaktion kam, ging Clint zu seinem Schreibtisch, packte den Stuhl an der Lehne und schlug diesen mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür. Keine Auswirkung._  
 _"Sir, die Tür wird sich nicht öffnen lassen, ehe alle wohlbehalten zurück sind und keine Gefahr mehr droht", informierte in JARVIS, klang dabei nun leicht spöttisch._  
 _Hawkeye antwortete nicht, schlug nur immer wieder gegen die Tür, bis schließlich die Beine des Stuhls nachgaben. Rasend vor Wut schmiss er diesen beiseite. "Verdammt noch mal Stark, ich werde dich umbringen, sollte ich hier je wieder rauskommen!"_  
 _"Ich würde Ihnen nahe legen sich zu beruhigen. Ihre Pulsfrequenz ist viel zu hoch."_  
 _"Halt die Fresse Jarvis, ich beruhige mich, wenn’s mir passt und nicht wenn es mir ein verdammter Computer sagt!"_  
 _"Wie Sie wünschen, Sir", kam es von dem, irgendwie verschnupft klingenden, KI._  
  
 _Danach kam von diesem kein einziges Wort mehr, während Clint zunächst weiter wütete und sich schließlich ausgepowert mit dem Rücken auf den Boden legte. Sauer doch erschöpft starrte er die Decke an, fragte sich, wie es den anderen wohl ging, ob sie ohne ihn klar kamen... "Jarvis?"_  
 _"..."_  
 _"Hör auf zu schmollen. Sag mir lieber wie der Kampf läuft!"_  
 _"..."_  
 _"Echt Mal, Stark, was programmierst du für eine dämliche KI?", murmelte er leise._  
  
 _Es war kurz vor 11 als die Tür klickte und aufging._  
  
Wieder im jetzt  
  
Der Bogenschütze kam an der Stelle an, an der augenscheinlich der Kampf gewütet hatte. Zumindest nach den beschädigten Gebäuden und den zerstörten Autos nach zu urteilen.  
Die Straßen waren abgesperrt worden, jedoch konnte Clint niemanden sehen, der die Gegend räumte und begann die Schäden zu reparieren. ~Seltsam~, dachte er bei sich, während er den Schauplatz genauer unter die Lupe nahm, versuchte sich vorzustellen, gegen welchen Gegner die Avengers dieses Mal gekämpft hatten. Da J.A.R.V.I.S. sie als ´unbekannt´ deklariert hatte, waren sie vermutlich nicht von dieser Welt gewesen. Mal wieder. ~Seit der Loki-Sache kommen immer mehr Aliens her. Was um alles in der Welt wollen sie nur hier? ~  
Etwas glänzte in der Mittagssonne, zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er zu seinem Fund und hob es hoch. ~Eine... Axt?~ Neugierig untersuchte Clint die breite Klinge der Streitaxt. Sie war sehr schwer, wurde vermutlich zweihändig geführt oder von einem sehr starken Wesen einhändig. Das silbrig glänzende Metall hatte einen seltsamen grünen Schimmer, war eindeutig kein Stahl von dieser Welt. Ein weiterer Hinweis darauf, dass die Gegner nicht von der Erde stammten.  
Bevor der Agent die Waffe allerdings weiter untersuchen konnte, lenkte ihn ein Geräusch ab. Instinktiv duckte er sich hinter eines der zerstörten Autos. Wenn er es recht betrachtete, wirkte das Gefährt als hätte es Bekanntschaft mit eben jener Axt gemacht, welche Clint nun leise auf den Boden zurück legte. Irgendetwas bewegte sich in dem Schatten eines entfernten Gebäudes. Was oder wer auch immer es war, dieser jemand war sehr groß gewachsen und dabei recht schmal gebaut, erinnerte von der Silhouette irgendwie an Loki, konnte aber auch daran liegen, dass Barton eben an jenen gedacht hatte. Wer auch immer das war, trug einen langen Mantel mit Kapuze, so das selbst Hawkeyes scharfe Augen nicht erkennen konnten, um wen es sich handelte, doch irgendetwas war verdächtig, dass sagte ihm sein Agentensinn.  
Geduckt näherte sich Barton der Gasse, in der die Person verschwunden war, wobei er jeden Schutz aufsuchte, den er finden konnte. In der Gasse angekommen, war jedoch nichts zusehen.  
Aufmerksam suchte er nach Spuren, doch von einem Moment zum nächsten wurde es dunkel um ihn.


	2. Chapter 2

Derweil im Starktower

Mittlerweile hatte Steve, wie meistens, für das restliche Avenger Team gekocht und so saßen sie ausgelassen redend beim Essen, als schließlich Natasha auftauchte und sich ohne jemanden zu beachten zur Kaffeemaschine bewegte. Erst nachdem sie eine dampfende Tasse des schwarzen Getränks in den Händen hielt, wandte sie sich zum Team um, sich an die Arbeitsplatte lehnend. Die Spionin trank einen Schluck, während sie ihren Blick über den Tisch wandern ließ. "Wo ist Clint?"  
"Spazieren", erwiderte Tony abwinkend, woraufhin die Rothaarige die Stirn runzelte.  
Clint ließ sich nie ein Essen entgehen und nach einem Kampf genoss dieser es, bei den anderen zu sitzen und Witze zu reißen... "Was ist passiert?"  
"Nichts", erklärte der Milliardär, wurde dann aber von dem Captain berichtigt.  
"Agent Barton ist sauer, weil Stark ihn vom Kampf ausgeschlossen hat."  
"Freund Barton fand es auch nicht so witzig, als Nebenfigur bezeichnet zu werden", klärte auch Thor weiter auf.  
"Petzen", murmelte der Brünette abfällig, nur um unter Natashas Blick leicht zusammen zu zucken. Eigentlich konnte man in ihrem Blick überhaupt nichts lesen, doch er war durchdringend wie ein Röntgenstrahl, was ihn äußerst unangenehm machte. Doch er straffte sofort wieder seinen Körper. Ein Stark ließ sich von nichts und niemand einschüchtern! "Er hat auf unseren Schlachtfeldern einfach nichts zu suchen. Er ist ein Agent, kein Held oder Antiheld oder wie auch immer. Je schneller er das einsieht, desto besser. Warum stellt er sich überhaupt so an? Du gibst dich ja auch damit zufrieden, uns außerhalb des Kampfes zu helfen..."  
"Ich bin auch Spionin", meine Tasha ruhig, noch einen Schluck des Kaffees nehmend, "Ich beschaffe Informationen, klaue Gegenstände, ich infiltriere Gruppen und schalte einzelne Personen aus. Meine Fähigkeiten dienen vorwiegend zur Aufklärung.  
Clint hingegen... Er ist Agent. Er schaltet größere Gruppen aus... ist eher der Mann fürs Gröbere und Mitten im Geschehen..." Außerdem wusste die Agentin, dass ihr Partner sich immer noch schuldig dafür fühlte, wie viele Agenten er unter Lokis Bann getötet hatte.  
"Mag sein. Er kann auch gern Außeneinsätze machen, aber nicht gegen die Gegner, gegen die wir kämpfen! Da ist er nur eine Belastung für uns."  
Die Rothaarige seufzte lautlos. "Ich kann mal mit ihm reden", erklärte sie dann. "Wisst ihr inzwischen wer uns angegriffen hat und warum?"  
Nun meldete sich Bruce zu Wort. "Es waren Zwerge aus...", fragend sah er zu Thor, welcher antwortete "Schwarzalpenheim, aus dem Stamm der Rot-Zwerge"  
"Ja... warum sie gekommen sind, wissen wir allerdings nicht. Die Überlebenden haben sich rechtzeitig durch einen Dimensionsriss zurückgezogen. Wir konnten uns nur einer der Leichen habhaft werden. Ich werde ihn später untersuchen", erzählte der Physiker und Arzt weiter.  
Die Rothaarige nickte. "Also kein Job für mich? Auch gut."

Nach dem Essen, Natascha hatte sich noch zu ihnen gesellt, verstreuten sich die Avengers. Stark wollte etwas Schlaf nachholen, er war erst circa zwei Stunden vor dem Alarm ins Bett gegangen; Cap ging auf den Turm, um dort zur Entspannung etwas zu zeichnen; Thor zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück; Natascha verschwand und tat, was immer sie in ihrer Freizeit auch tat. Bisher hatte noch niemand herausfinden können, was dies war.  
Und Bruce... der ging in eine Art Krankenzimmer, in welchem sich auf einem Tisch die Leiche des Zwerges befand. Zunächst zog er sich ein paar Arzthandschuhe an, immerhin konnte er nicht wissen, ob es irgendetwas Gesundheitsschädliches an dem Außerirdischen gab. "Jarvis, aufzeichnen", wies er die KI an, dann trat er zu dem Wesen an den Tisch. Zunächst zog er diesem den Helm ab. Dieser war aus einem dunklen, schwarz-roten Metall und von der Form einem Wikingerhelm nicht unähnlich. "Es handelt sich um ein sehr leichtes Metall", erklärte der Wissenschaftler J.A.R.V.I.S. , den Helm untersuchend, "Es ist äußerst stabil, selbst Thors Hammer hat ihm nur vergleichsweise schwache Dellen zugefügt." Bruce legte ihn beiseite. "Jarvis scanne und bestimme die Bestandteile."  
Banner nahm sich einen kleinen Schaber und ein Reagenzglas, ehe er wieder an den Tisch heran trat. "Seine Haut ist mit einer Art dunkelrotem Pulver bedeckt, ich nehme eine Probe", kommentierte er weiter seine Vorgehensweise, etwas von dem verkrusteten Pulver abkratzend und in das Reagenzglas schiebend. "Ich denke es dient dazu, vor dem Feind bedrohlicher zu wirken..." Er nahm eine Pipette und träufelte eine Flüssigkeit in das Reagenzglas, schüttelte es, nach dem er es verkorkt hatte, bis sich der rote Staub darin gelöst hatte, ehe er es in ein Massenspektrometer tat und diesen anschaltete. Wieder ging er zu dem Zwerg, begann dessen Rüstung, welche aus dem gleichen Material bestand, wie der Helm, zu öffnen und beiseite zu legen. Überall, wo man im Kampf die freie Haut sehen konnte, war diese mit dem Puder rot gefärbt, jedoch an den Stellen, die von der Rüstung verborgen wurden, stellte sich die Haut als sehr hell heraus. Zudem war der kleine Körper äußerst muskulös, muskulöser als er es wohl bei einem Menschen wäre. "Die stark ausgeprägten Muskeln und die vielen Schwielen an den Händen legen harte körperliche Arbeit nahe." Bruce nahm ein Maßband zur Hand und begann die Maße ihres gefallenen Feindes zu nehmen. "Dieser Zwerg ist 125 Zentimeter groß und hat eine Schulterbreite von 49 Zentimetern. Gewicht...", der Wissenschaftler blickte auf die Anzeige am Tisch, welcher eine integrierte Waage hatte. Dieser Untersuchungsraum wurde immer verwendet, um neue, meist außerirdische, Rassen zu untersuchen und zu katalogisieren. Sie legten über alle Gegner Akten an, um bei künftigen Angriffen besser vorbereitet zu sein. "... 57,7Kg."

Bruce beendete die Untersuchung und verließ, nach ein paar letzten Worten an J.A.R.V.I.S. den Raum. Später würde jemand kommen und den Zwerg zu S.H.I.E.L.D. bringen.  
Der Wissenschaftler kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück. ~Mein Zimmer~, er schmunzelte über diesen Gedanken. Es war etwas mehr als drei Jahre her, seit sie Loki besiegt hatten. Noch genau erinnerte sich Bruce daran, wie sie in diesem halb zerstörten Restaurant saßen und Shawarma aßen, während der gefesselte und geknebelte Loki, angebunden wie ein Köter, vor dem Laden saß und auf sein weiteres Schicksal harrte.

Drei Jahre, vier Monate und fünf Tage zuvor

_Ziemlich angeschlagen und müde saßen sie in dem Shawarma-Laden, welcher Tony unbedingt hatte besuchen wollen und welcher erstaunlicherweise für sie auch öffnete, obwohl ein Teil des Restaurants stark beschädigt war. Jeder hatte sein Essen und es herrschte gefräßige, müde Ruhe zwischen ihnen, ehe schließlich Tony, welcher sein Shawarma schon fast beendet hatte, das Wort ergriff. "Was habt ihr jetzt vor?"_   
_"Meinen Bruder und den Tesserakt zurück nach Asgard bringen", erwiderte Thor prompt._   
_"Urlaub", kam es wie aus einem Mund von den beiden Agenten, nachdem sie einander angesehen hatten._   
_Steve zögerte, blickte auf sein Shawarma, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte. "Vielleicht... ich denke ich werde schauen, ob noch etwas übrig ist..." Es dauerte nur einen Moment bis allen, außer Thor, klar war, dass er seine Vergangenheit meinte._   
_"Ich hab da noch etwas von meinem Vater für dich", meinte der Stark dazu, dann wandte er sich an Bruce._   
_Dieser sah nach unten. Er hatte sich mal wieder klein gemacht, unbedrohlich, wobei es natürlich auch die Müdigkeit sein konnte, die seine Schultern hinunter zog. "Zurück nach Kalku..."_   
_Er wurde unterbrochen. "Schwachsinn, du kommst zu mir. Zehn Stockwerke voller Forschungsräume, schon vergessen?" grinste er den Kleineren an, welcher ihn nur überrascht ansah, ehe er sich wieder an die anderen wandte. "Und wenn ihr zurückkehrt und ihr **werdet** zurückkehren", er blickte jeden einzelnen, selbst Thor, intensiv an, "dann werdet auch ihr ein Zuhause haben."_

Wieder im hier und jetzt

~Tony hat recht behalten, alle sind zurückgekehrt...~ Nach und nach, zuletzt Thor vor etwa neun Monaten. Sie alle hatten einen noch höheren Turm vorgefunden, auf welchem ein riesiges AVENGERS dort prangte, wo zuvor einmal STARK stand.

Der Milliardär hatte dem anderen Wissenschaftler im Grunde keine andere Wahl gelassen, als bei ihm ein zu ziehen und Bruce war froh über diesen Umstand, denn hätte dieser ihm die Wahlmöglichkeiten gelassen, wäre ihm seine Schüchternheit und Sorge im Wege gestanden, das Angebot anzunehmen.  
Und er hatte es nicht bereut. Nicht nur, dass es hier Unmengen Spielzeug für ihn gab, nein er hatte auch endlich einen Platz gefunden, an welchen er gehörte. Mittlerweile waren Tony und er die besten Freunde. Der Jüngere war der einzige Mensch, selbst jetzt unter den anderen Avengers, der ihn vollkommen ohne Furcht, sondern nur mit ehrlichem Interesse und Schalk betrachtete. Und er selbst war wohl der einzige, außer vielleicht Pepper, der hinter die Fassade des extravaganten, selbstsüchtigen Playboys sehen durfte.

Zurück bei Agent Barton

Mit einem brummenden Schädel erwachte der Scharfschütze wieder, ließ jedoch seine Augen geschlossen und den Kopf weiter hängen, damit eventuelle Beobachter nicht erkannten, dass er sein Bewusstsein wieder erlangt hatte. Es war nicht nur sein Kopf, welcher schmerzte. Er konzentrierte sich auf seinen Körper und checkte ihn durch. Seine Arme waren anscheinend an etwas, dass sich wie ein metallenes Kreuz anfühlte, gebunden. Sein Gewicht hing fast vollständig an seinen Armen, seine Zehen berührten gerade so, dass er etwas darauf stehen konnte, einen Sockel. Clint versuchte seine Arme etwas zu bewegen, doch das raue Seil war stramm um Handgelenke und Oberarme gewickelt. Auch seine Beine waren fest an das Kreuz gebunden. ~Immerhin keine Nägel~, schoss es ihm zynisch durch den Kopf.  
Blinzelnd schlug er die Augen auf und sah sich um. Direkt über ihm hing eine Lampe, welche hartes Licht in einem etwa anderthalb Meter Radius um ihn herum streute, es so unmöglich machte, etwas außerhalb des Lichtkegels zu erkennen und das, obwohl er äußerst scharfe Augen hatte.  
"Sieh an, die Ratte ist erwacht", erklang eine kalte, weibliche Stimme, mit einem fremden Akzent aus dem Dunkel.  
"Falke", brummte der Agent.  
"Falke?", klang die Stimme irritiert zurück, etwas näher dieses mal, aber noch immer nicht in sichtweite, schräg links von ihm. Er wandte den Kopf in die Richtung.  
"Falke, wie Greifvogel" Er bemerkte eine Bewegung. Beine wurden von dem Licht berührt. Langsam, Schritt für Schritt schälte sich eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit. Sie war eindeutig weiblich, hatte lange, schneeweiße Haare, elegant an den Seiten nach hinten geflochten, damit sie nicht ins Gesicht hingen, während sie auf dem Rücken frei waren. Sie hatte feine Gesichtszüge und lange, spitz zulaufende Ohren, dazu betörend dunkelgrüne Augen. Ihr Gewand war lang und schwarz, ließ sie noch größer wirken, als sie mit dem ungefähr 1.95 ohnehin schon war. Es schmeichelte ihrer Figur und wirkte gleichzeitig zweckmäßig. Zudem...  
"Ähm Lady... Sie sollten zum Arzt, Sie sind ja ganz blau."  
In der Tat, das Wesen war von Kopf bis Fuß dunkelblau. Die schwarzen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, offenbarten makellos weiße Zähne. Ihre Eckzähne schienen unnatürlich lang und spitz.  
"Siehe da, die Ratte hat Humor", erwiderte die Dame amüsiert, während ihre Augen kalt glänzten. "Nun erzähl mir, kleines Wesen, warum schleichst du meinen Männern hinterher?"  
"Hey Lady, wen nennst du hier klein?", knurrte Clint, sie mit seinem Blick fixierend, als würde er sie durch sein starren dazu bewegen können, ihn frei zu lassen.  
"Wer bist du?", kam von ihr die Gegenfrage.  
"Hawkeye und Sie, Lady?"  
"Vasundhara. Warum folgst du uns? Für wen arbeitest du?"  
"Ich bin ein Elf des Weihnachtsmanns und wollte Geschenke liefern", erwiderte er lässig.  
Die Dame hob eine Augenbraue "Du bist kein Elf. Es gibt keine kleinen Elfen, du bist ein schäbiger Midgardianer"  
"Demnach seid Ihr eine Elfe, Lady?"  
"In der Tat, das bin ich. Nun sprich, für wen arbeitest du?"  
"Für die Bremer Stadtmusikanten"  
Die grünen Augen verengten sich katzengleich zu schlitzen. "Du kannst mich nicht anlügen, erbärmlicher Midgardianer, ich erkenne Wahrheit, wenn ich sie höre. Doch ich werde dich zum reden bringen, kleines Wesen..." Sie legte ihre Hände mit den Handflächen nach innen zusammen, schien sich einen Moment zu konzentrieren, ehe sie diese parallel voneinander entfernte, woraufhin Clint mit offenem erstaunen sehen musste, wie sich in dem Zwischenraum lange Nadeln manifestierten. Sie machte eine schleudernde Bewegung auf ihn zu und im nächsten Moment entwich ihm ein zischen, als sich die Nadeln in das Metall hinter ihm bohrten, nachdem sie die oberste Schicht seiner Haut an den Armen durchbohrt hatten. Obwohl es im Grunde nur oberflächliche Schnittwunden waren, brannten sie wie die Hölle. Er grinste sie spöttisch an. "Schlecht gezielt, Lady."  
Sie erwiderte das Grinsen, während sie auf ihn zu trat. Als sie direkt vor ihm stand, war er wenig höher als sie angebunden, so dass die Elfe den Blick heben musste. "Ich sehe dir an, dass du durch Schmerz nicht zu brechen bist, kleines Wesen." Ihre langen schlanken Finger ihrer rechten Hand streichelten an seiner Wange entlang. Ihre Lippen näherten sich den seinen, verharrten kurz davor. "Ich bekomme immer die Wahrheit, wenn ich sie wünsche."  
Clint lehnte seinen Kopf soweit es ging nach hinten, um ihr zu entkommen, doch das war nicht all zu weit. "Bedaure Lady, Sie sind nicht mein Typ..." In dem Moment bohrten sich ihre Finger in seinen Kiefer, zwangen ihn, den Mund offen zu lassen, als sie ihn küsste. Ein seltsam bitterer Geschmack breitete sich in diesem aus, als die Elfe ihre Zunge in seiner Mundhöhle versenkte und ihm einen einseitigen Kuss gab.  
Schließlich entfernte sie sich wieder. "Die Zeit wird mir die Wahrheit mitteilen... Schlaf gut, kleines Wesen..." Damit zog sie sich in den Schatten zurück.  
Währendessen spuckte Clint immer wieder aus, doch der widerliche Geschmack blieb. "Sie sollten sich mal die Zähne putzen, Lady! Das ist ja widerlich", fauchte er. ~Was sollte das? ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da die Elfe Clint immer als „Kleines Wesen“ bezeichnet, führe ich jetzt die Größen unserer Freunde ein. Bei manchen gehe ich vom Comic aus bei anderen vom Schauspieler. Ich schreibs dazu, damit das klar ist.
> 
> Hulk: 3,00 (Film)  
> Thor: 2,07 (Comic)  
> Steve: 1,88 (Comic)  
> Tony: 1,85 (Comic)  
> Clint: 1,78 (Real)  
> Bruce: 1,73 (Real)

Etwa eine Viertelstunde bis 20 Minuten nachdem ungewollten Kuss bemerkte der Agent, wie seine Augenlider immer schwerer wurden. Müdigkeit breitete sich in rasanter Geschwindigkeit in ihm aus und obwohl er gegen den Schlaf an kämpfte, sich selbst mehrfach auf die Unterlippe biss, um sich mithilfe des Schmerzes wachzuhalten, verlor er schließlich den Kampf und verfiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Mittlerweile war eine Dreiviertelstunde seit dem Kuss vergangen.  
  
Ruckartig erwachte Clint nach dreistündigem Schlaf, nicht wissend, was ihn geweckt hatte, denn alles war still, bis auf seinen schnell gehenden Atem.  
Überhaupt fühlte er sich krank. Atem und Herzschlag waren beschleunigt, ihm war heiß und im nächsten Moment wieder kalt, immer wieder zitterte er leicht. Als der Schütze die Augen öffnete, war sein Blick unscharf, sein Kopf fühlte sich an, wie in Watte gepackt, seltsam schwer und leicht zugleich.  
"Es wirkt. Hat länger gedauert als erwartet.", erklang die kalte Stimme leise aus dem dunklen Bereich. Clint wandte seinem Kopf in die Richtung, fragte sich, mit wem sie sprach. Erneut tauchte die Elfe auf und nun geschah etwas seltsames. Obwohl Barton ihren Körper nur schemenhaft sehen konnte, da seine Augen einfach nicht scharf stellen wollten, war ihr Gesicht jedoch, vorallem die schwarzen Lippen und die grünen Augen, schon fast schmerzhaft präsent. 

"Was habt Ihr mit mir gemacht?", keuchte er, versuchte angestrengt keine Schwäche zu zeigen.  
Sie antwortete ihm mit einem tödlich schönen Lächeln. "Wer bist du?", fragt sie erneut.  
"Clint Barton aka Hawkeye", antwortete er, runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Er hatte nicht beabsichtigt seinen wahren Namen zu sagen.  
"Für wen arbeitest du?"  
"Für die Avenger-Initiative." ~Was...?! Wieso habe ich das gesagt?~ Schock und Angst durchflutete seinen Körper wie flüssiges Eis. ~Wieso kann ich nicht Lügen?~  
"Was ist das?"  
Clint presste seine Kiefer zusammen, versuchte kein Ton von sich zu geben.  
"Was ist die Avenger-Initiative?", wiederholte Vasundhara die Frage mit mehr Nachdruck.  
Der Schütze hatte das Gefühl, als würden die Worte in seinem Kopf nach klingen und ein Mechanismus in Gang setzen, der ihn zu einer Antwort zwang, wie sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrte. Ausgewachsene Panik machte sich in ihm breit, als er spürte, wie sich sein Kiefer gegen seinen Willen bewegte. "Die Avenger-Initiative ist eine Gruppe von Helden, die gegen die Feinde kämpft, welche dem Militär und anderen Spezialeinheitem überlegen sind. Sollten wir es nicht schaffen, die Menschen zu beschützen, werden wir sie zumindest rächen.“  
Vasundhara lächelte beinahe schon mitleidig über die Verzweiflung, die sich in Clint breit machte, da er ihrer Macht nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte. „Wer sind die Mitglieder und was sind eure Fähigkeiten?“  
~Ich werde sie nicht verraten, ich werde sie nicht verraten, ich werde sie nicht…~ „Steve Rogers aka Captain Amerika. Er wurde mit einem Wunderserum verbessert und hat jetzt übermenschliche Kräfte und eine schnelle Regenerationsgeschwindigkeit. Er ist unser Anführer und Stratege, seine Waffe ist ein Schild aus Vibranium.“ Der Schütze schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ehe ihn etwas in ihm dazu zwang, weiter zu reden. „Tony Stark aka Iron Man. Er hat verschiedene Rüstungen mit einem breiten Waffenarsenal und kann damit fliegen. Er ist unser zweiter Anführer und derjenige, der unsere Ausrüstung entwirft oder verbessert. Thor…“  
Vasundhara unterbrach ihn. „Thor ist hier? Was führt einen Asen nach Midgard?“  
„Hat er nicht näher ausgeführt, Probleme mit seinem Vater, die Liebe zu einer Frau, Schuld wegen den Taten seines Bruders, etwas in der Art.“ Der Agent stöhnte auf. ~Ich versteh das nicht, hat sie mich unter Drogen gesetzt? Wie? ... der Kuss! Aber wie funktioniert das? ~ „Warum kann ich nicht Lügen?“  
Die Elfe lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Ich bin die Wahrheit. Wer ist noch Mitglied?“  
„Bruce Banner aka Hulk. Durch einen Gamma-Strahlen Unfall verwandelt er sich bei starken Gefühlsausbrüchen wie Wut in ein riesiges, unglaublich starkes, grünes Monster, welches nahezu unverwundbar ist. Als Hulk ist er unser Nahkampftrumpf als Bruce Banner ist er unser Arzt. Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow. Sie ist spezialisiert auf die Beschaffung von Informationen. Sie ist unsere Spionin und unser Backup. Außerdem ist sie Nahkampfspezialistin und bewandert in allen Möglichen Handwaffen und Giften.  
Zuletzt ich. Clint Barton aka Hawkeye. Ich bin der Fernkampfspezialist und ebenfalls bewandert in allen Möglichen Handwaffen und gut im Nahkampf.“ Sein Kopf senkte sich in stummer Verzweiflung. ~Ich hab sie verraten… wieder einmal habe ich alle Verraten…~  
  
  
Eine Stunde vor Clints Erwachen, im Avengers-Tower  
  
Tony erwachte aus seinem Nickerchen und streckte sich gemütlich in seinem Bett. „Jarvis, wie viel Uhr ist es?“, fragte er träge, sah hinaus. Draußen neigte sich die Sonne schon eindeutig dem Horizont zu. 

„19.37, Sir, Sie haben etwas mehr als 4 1/2 Stunden geschlafen.“  
„Hm doch schon so spät“, murmelte er und gähnte, ehe er sich aufsetzte. Erneut streckte sich der Milliardär, kratze sich durch das verwaschene T-Shirt an der Brust, ehe er aufstand und sich eine Jogginghose anzog. „Ist unser Robin Hood zurück?“  
„Noch nicht, Sir.“  
„Gib mir Bescheid, wenn es soweit ist“, wies er die KI an, ehe Tony sich auf den Weg in seine Werkstatt machte, um dort an seiner Rüstung weiter zu arbeiten. Die hatte heute Bekanntschaft mit der Axt einer der Zwerge gemacht und nun würde er sie reparieren. Zärtlich streichelte er über die ausgefransten Ränder. „Armes Baby“, murmelte er sanft. Der Anzug hatte ihn gerade so vor der Klinge gerettet, so dass er nur eine oberflächliche Schnittwunde an seiner Flanke davongetragen hatte. Nach einem letzten Tätscheln der ´Wunde´ nahm er sein Werkzeug und begann mit der Reparatur.  
  
Natasha saß auf der breiten Fensterbank in ihrem Zimmer und beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang. ~Wo bist du nur, Clint? ~ Fragte sie sich, zwang sich zur Ruhe. ~Er kann auf sich selbst aufpassen, kein Grund zur Sorge. ~  
Nach einem langen Work-Out hatte sich die Spionin den Luxus eines ausgiebigen Schaumbades gegönnt, um zur Ruhe zu kommen, was zunächst auch gut gewirkt hatte. Doch langsam kam ein unbestimmtes Gefühl der Nervosität und Sorge wieder in ihr auf, welches Natasha zur Seite zu schieben versuchte. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Clint für Stunden oder gar Tage verschwand und bisher war er stets zurückgekehrt. Sie hatten auch oft genug gemeinsam an Aufträgen gearbeitet, so dass die Rothaarige genau seine Stärke einschätzen konnte.  
Nachdem die Sonne vollständig versunken war, streifte ihr Blick kurz die Leuchtziffern ihrer Digitaluhr neben dem Bett – 21.14. Seufzend erhob sie sich. „Jarvis kannst du Barton orten?“ Jeder der Avengers besaß eine kreditkartengroße Karte, die Stark entworfen hatte. Mit diesem Gerät konnte man jederzeit über eine sichere Leitung Kontakt zu den einzelnen Mitgliedern oder der Gesamten Avengers - Initiative aufnehmen. Außerdem konnte man damit die anderen orten, so dass man einander jederzeit finden konnte, wenn sie verstreut waren.  
"Natürlich, Sir", erklang die Stimme der KI, kurz darauf tauchte eine Karte der näheren Umgebung vor ihr auf. Ein blinkender gelber Punkt zeigte an, wo er sich Clint befand. Er war in einem Lagerhaus auf einem stillgelegten Betriebsgelände. Auch das war nicht wirklich etwas Ungewöhnliches für den Schützen, da er gern an solchen Stellen Schießübungen machte, kletterte oder einfach nur die Ruhe genoss.  
"Kannst du mir seine Bewegungen über den zeitlichen Verlauf seit seinem Aufbruch anzeigen?"  
"Einen Moment, Sir."  
Gleich nachdem sie eingezogen war, hatte die Russin klargestellt, dass sie nicht mit Madame oder gar mit Miss Romanoff angesprochen werden wollte. Sie wünschte mit den Männern gleichgesetzt werden. Zudem mochte sie nicht ständig daran erinnert werden, dass die unverheiratet war und wohl immer sein würde, da es bei ihren Job nicht wirklich drin war, eine Langzeitbeziehungen zu führen.  
Kurz darauf zeigte der Stadtplan eine aus Punkten bestehenden Linie an, die markierte wie lange Barton sich wo aufgehalten hatte.  
Sie betrachtete den Plan einer Weile, es erschien ihr nichts merkwürdig daran, dennoch verschwand das schlechte Gefühle einfach nicht. Natasha wandte sich ab und ging  zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, öffnete ihn und ließ dann ihren beigen Bademantel von ihren Schultern auf dem Boden gleiten. Nachdem sie sich die Unterwäsche angezogen hatte, zog sie sich ihr schwarzes, eng anliegendes Kampfoutfit an. Als die Russin fertig war, wandte sie sich nochmal der Karte zu. ~Ich werde, je nach Verkehr, 30 oder 45 Minuten brauchen.~  
„Jarvis, wenn ich mich bis in zwei Stunden weder gemeldet habe, noch zurückgekehrt bin, dann Trommel die Avengers zusammen.“  
"Verstanden, Sir."  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung von Motorrädern bzw. Fahrzegen im allgemeinen, seid also bitte nicht zu streng mit mir ;)

 

Natasha fluchte. Obwohl der Feierabendverkehr längst vorbei war, waren die Straßen noch immer brechend voll. Dennoch kam sie schneller voran, als die meisten, da sie glücklicherweise auf einem Motorrad saß und sich zwischen den vielen Autos einfach hindurch schlängeln konnte.

 

Jeder der Avengers war von Tony mit Fahrzeugen ausgerüstet worden. Natasha fuhr, passend zu ihr, eine schlanke, wendige, sportliche, schwarze Maschine, auf der an der rechten Seite an Stelle des Herstellernamens in matt Silber ´Black Widow´ stand. Stark hatte das Motorrad mit neuester Technik aufgerüstet, so verfügte es, natürlich versteckt, über ein Waffensystem, hatte eine, für kurze Strecken ausgelegte, Hyperbeschleunigung und konnte auf Knopfdruck vorne ein schützendes Kraftfeld aufbauen, ähnlich dem der Iron Man Rüstungen.

Auch Clint besaß ein Motorrad, jedoch war seines etwas massiger als Widows, da ihres vornehmlich auf Geschwindigkeit ausgelegt war. Seine Maschine war mit extra Pfeilen ausgerüstet, hatte ebenfalls ein Waffensystem, die Hyperbeschleunigung und den Schild, dazu ließ sich das Motorrad auf Autopilot schalten, damit Clint während der Fahrt seinen Bogen nutzen konnte. Es gab eine Halterung für eben jenen, außerdem hatte es breite Reifen für eine gute Bodenhaftung und extra verstärkte Stoßdämpfer, da die Maschine auch auf weite Sprünge ausgelegt war. Sie war in der Grundfarbe ebenfalls schwarz, hatte aber auch dunkel violette Streifen. Auf der linken Seite stand, anstelle des Herstellers ´Hawkeye´ in dunkel Violett.

Steve hatte, zu seiner Überraschung und wehmütiger Freude seine alte Maschine überreicht bekommen. Howard Stark hatte sie all die Jahre für ihn aufbewahrt und dem jungen Tony immer wieder erklärt, wie wichtig es ihm war, dass das Gefährt in einwandfreien Zustand blieb. _"Diese Maschine gehörte einem guten Freund von mir. Ich bin sicher, dass er eines Tages zurückkehrt und dann wird sie ihn erwarten. Sollte ich irgendwann nicht mehr sein, kümmere dich darum!"_ Und das hatte der Milliardär. So war sie noch annähernd in originalem Zustand.

Bruce hatte ein dunkelgrünes Cabrio bekommen. Auf die Frage hin, warum Cabrio hatte Tony gegrinst und meinte mit einem zwinkern zu dem Wissenschaftler _"Schneller ausstieg"_ Der Wagen war gepanzert, verfügte wie auch die Motorräder der Agents über ein Waffensystem, zudem war es mit Sensoren und Autopilot ausgestattet. Sollte die Verwandlung in den Hulk starten, öffnete sich das Verdeck automatisch, die Sitze fuhren zurück, der Sicherheitsgurt öffnete sich und das Auto blieb stehen, damit Bruce schnell raus konnte, dann brachte sich das Fahrzeug in Sicherheit. J.A.R.V.I.S. war auf dem System installiert, so dass die KI alles im Ernstfallkoordinierte. Außerdem war es komplett mit medizinischem Notfall Material ausgestattet.

Thor hatte vor kurzem über S.H.I.E.L.D.* begonnen einen Führerschein zu machen, weswegen er bisher noch kein eigenes Fahrzeug hatte. Jedoch war der Stark schon dabei einen rot-schwarzen Kleinwagen entsprechend auszurüsten.

Der Multi-Millionär selbst hatte natürlich unzählige Fahrzeuge, wovon er das ein oder andere auch für eventuelle Kampfhandlungen aufgerüstet hatte. Keines ihrer Maschinen sah man von Außen an, was in ihm steckte und so dienten sie ebenfalls als normale Fortbewegungsmittel, zumal sie für gewöhnlich gemeinsam im Quint-Jet unterwegs waren. Wobei dieser meistens von Clint oder seltener von Natasha geflogen wurde, während Tony als Iron Man voraus flog. Natasha kam schließlich für gewöhnlich nicht mit zu Kampfeinsätzen, setzte sie jedoch manchmal ab oder holte sie.

 

Schließlich kam die Russin an dem stillgelegten Betriebsgelände an. Wie schon erwartet war es umzäunt. Sie zog aus ihrer Hüfttasche ein Fernglas. Mit einem Knopfdruck legte sich ein Nachtsichtfilter über die Linse, wodurch die Widow problemlos das Gelände ausspähen konnte. Es befanden sich drei Lagerhallen darauf, dazu standen noch einige metallene Container und sogar ein vergessener Gabelstapler rum. Ansonsten war das Grundstück verlassen und lag im Dunkeln. Natasha veränderte dreimal ihre Position um aus verschiedenen Winkeln alles auszukundschaften, dann erst versteckte sie ihr Bike. Sie bedeckte ihre roten Locken mit einer schwarzen Kapuze, nun würde sie beinahe vollkommen mit der Dunkelheit verschmelzen. Sie zog ihre Avengers Karte hervor. Wie die meisten von Starks Erfindungen konnte man sie auch mit Sprache aktivieren. "Orte Hawkeye", befahl Natasha und drehte die Karte. Die zuvor weiße Rückseite wurde zu einer Karte von New York, welche schnell immer weiter reinzoomte, bis sie einen Radius von 500 Metern um sich und auf 3 - 4 Metern genau anzeigte, wo sich der Agent befand.

~War ja klar, der befindet sich in der letzten Lagerhalle...~ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, steckte die Karte wieder ein, ehe sie an der Stelle, die sich am nächsten zum ersten Lagerhaus befand und die von zwei Containern geschützt war, zum Zaun schlich. Sie zog eine Drahtschere aus ihrem Beutel und begann sich eine Öffnung zu schaffen. Wie immer war Natasha perfekt vorbereitet. Es war die Regel Nummer 3 in ihrem persönlichen Regelregister. ´Sei auf alles vorbereitet´ die Nummer 2 war ´Vertraue stets deinem Instinkt´ und dieser riet ihr zur äußersten Vorsicht. Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Regel Nummer 1 war ´Sei ein Geheimnis´.

 

Nachdem das Loch groß genug war, zwängte sie sich durch die Maschen und schlich zur ersten Halle, immer darauf bedacht, außerhalb der Sichtweite der Fenster zu bleiben, auch wenn man sie in der Dunkelheit kaum sehen konnte. Licht kam nur von den Gebäuden und der Straßenbeleuchtung außerhalb der Betriebsfläche, dass hieß je weiter sie auf das Gelände vordrang, desto dunkler wurde es.

Natasha drückte sich an die Wand und kramte kurz in ihrer Tasche, holte etwas heraus, das wie eine Sonnenbrille aussah, jedoch die neueste Technik zur Nachtsicht war. Nachdem sie diese aufgesetzt hatte, untersuchte die Agentin die Regenrinne, welche neben ihr vom Dach aus in die Erde führte. Natasha befand sie für stabil genug, um an ihr aufs Dach zu klettern. Beim ausspähen war die Spionin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie am sichersten über die Dächer ging.

Gelenkig und gut trainiert wie sie war, brauchte sie nicht lange, um oben an zu kommen. Lautlos schwang sie ihr Bein über den Rand und schon stand sie auf der sanften Dachschräge. In geduckter Haltung schlich sie auf die andere Seite und dort an den Rand, der am nächsten zur zweiten Lagerhalle lag. Dort ging die Russin erstmal in die hocke und maß die Distanz. Mit einem Druck auf einen kleinen Knopf auf der linken Seite der Brille errechnete dieser den exakten Abstand. ´6,24 m´** zeigte das Gerät an. <Das wird eng, sehr eng...< Ihr Blick wanderte an den Rändern der Dächer entlang, doch es gab keinen besseren Weg, so atmete die Agentin nur noch tief durch, stand dann auf und lief langsam rückwärts, um einen geeigneten Anlauf nehmen zu können, wobei sie die ganze Zeit auf den Abstandsrechner achtete, um zu wissen, wann sie den optimalen Punkt gefunden hatte.

Bevor Natasha sich auf das Gelände geschlichen hatte, hatte sie ihre schweren Motorradstiefel gegen leichtere Stiefel getauscht. Deren Profil sorgte für optimale Haftung, während eine spezielle, von S.H.I.E.L.D. Beschichtung dafür sorgte, dass man damit kaum Lärm verursachte. Ähnlich wie die Tatzen einer Katze schluckten sie die Geräusche.

erneut atmete sie tief durch. ~Das ist ein Klacks, du bist schon tausende Male über Dächer gesprungen...~ Fest das Ziel im Auge sprintete sie los um dann am Dachrand sich abzustoßen. Wind schlug ihr entgegen, glitt an ihren hautengen Kleidern ab, ohne sie zum flattern bringen zu können. Natashas Füße berührten schließlich das andere Dach. Fast wäre sie nach hinten in den Abgrund gestürzt, doch sie schaffte es ihr Gewicht rechtzeitig nach vorne zu werfen und landete dann mit abgestützten Händen auf dem Dach. Sie verharrte in der Position und lauschte, ob jemand sie gehört hatte. Doch nachdem es nach einer Minute noch immer still war, richtete sie sich langsam auf. <Das war knapp< Die Russin schlich weiter, wich einem Lüftungsrohr aus um zur diagonal gegenüber liegende Ecke des Gebäudes zu laufen. am Ende angekommen, ging sie erneut in die Knie und lies die Entfernung zur nächsten Lagerhalle berechnen. ´5,89m´ ~Na dann, kein Problem~ Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, ehe sie sich aufrichtete und wieder Anlauf nahm. dieses Mal kam sie Problemlos und sicher auf ihren Füßen in der Hocke auf, kaum ein Geräusch verursachend, dennoch hielt sie still und lauscht - nichts.

Die Spionin musterte das Dach. Wie auch schon die zwei Hallen zu vor hatte es nur eine sanfte Dachschräge und drei herausragende Lüftungsrohre mit einem in etwa 60 cm Durchmesser. Leise bewegte sie sich auf den nächstgelegenen zu und lauschte. Sie lauschte gefühlte Stunden, was jedoch nur zwei Minuten waren, hörte jedoch nichts. Natasha bewegte sich von der Lüftung fort, dann zog sie noch mal die Avengers Karte hervor. "Orte Hawkeye", flüsterte sie dem Gerät zu. Laut der erscheinenden Karte befand sich der Gesuchte irgendwo in der Mitte des Gebäudes. Sie steckte die Karte wieder weg und schlich zum mittleren Rohr. Auch hier spitze sie die Ohren, doch wieder hörte sich nichts. schon wollte sie zur nächsten Lüftung, da vernahm sie doch leise Stimmen, die langsam näher zu kommen schienen.

"... geredet?"

"Ja. vor einer viertel Stunde hat Lady Vasundhara das Verhör beendet."

"Ich hörte es gab einige Probleme dabei?"

"Ja er hatte sich gewehrt, aber schlussendlich siegt das Gift der Herrin immer..."

Die Stimmen wurden wieder leiser und verschwanden, als die beiden Sprecher an der Lüftung vorbei gegangen waren. ~Sie haben Clint! ~ Natasha wich von den Lüftungsrohren zurück ans andere Ende des Daches, ehe sie die Karte hervorholte. "Verbinde mit Iron Man", wies sie an.

Tony war noch immer in der Werkstatt. Nachdem er länger als gedacht an dem Schaden, den die Axt verursachte, gearbeitet hatte, bastelte er nun an einer Formel für eine bessere Legierung herum.

Auch wenn er in den meisten Fällen ein verantwortungsloser Egozentriker war, war er in einer Hinsicht sehr vorbildlich, denn er trug wirklich überall seine Karte mit sich, welche nun erst warm wurde, dann vibrierte, ehe sie eine Melodie spielte. Sofort lies der Stark alles liegen und zog die Karte hervor. "Iron Man hier, was gibt´s Widow?" In der rechten oberen Ecke war ein Bild von Natasha aufgetaucht. Als er nun ran ging, nahm ihr Gesicht die ganze Karte ein.

"Hawkeye steckt in Schwierigkeiten. Er wurde Gefangen genommen und anscheinend vergiftet. Bring die anderen mit, Jarvis hat die Koordinaten."

"Verstanden, sind auf dem Weg. Bleib versteckt und warte auf unsere Ankunft."

"Beeilt euch" Damit legte die Rothaarige auf, stellte die Karte auf lautlos und steckte sie in die Innentasche ihres Anzugs, damit sie spürte, wenn das Gerät warm wurde. Dann schlich sie wieder zu dem mittleren Lüftungsrohr um zu lauschen.

 

"Jarvis ruf die Avengers in den Hangar. Sag Bruce bescheid, dass wir seine medizinischen Kenntnisse von Giften brauchen werden", wies er die KI an, während er zu seiner Mark XXI ging. Mark XXII war die beschädigte Rüstung. Mit einem Knopfdruck verpackte sich die XXI in Kofferformat, den Tony sich schnappte und sich dann seinerseits auf den Weg zum Hangar machte.

Als alle eingetroffen waren, klärte Tony sie schnell auf. "Dass der Junge sich auch immer in Schwierigkeiten bringt", knurrte er am Schluss, während sich alle im Quint-Jet auf ihre Plätze begaben.

"Du bringst dich auch häufig in Gefahr", erwiderte Steve mahnend.

"Das ist was anderes", erwiderte der Multi-Millionär schroff und startete das Flugzeug. _Er_ hatte immerhin seine Rüstung, die ihn schützte, zudem schaffte er es im Normalfall alles zum Guten zu wenden, von J.A.R.V.I.S. Hilfe mal ganz abgesehen. und hey, er war ein Genie! Er wusste sich zu helfen...

Der Soldat öffnete den Mund, um was zu erwidern, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen. Sie waren auf Mission, auch noch Rettungsmission, da war ein Streit unangebracht. "Okay, da wir uns auf einer Rettungsmission befinden können wir nicht direkt mit dem Jet vor der Haustür landen. Wir brauchen den Überraschungsmoment, um Agent Barton da sicher raus zu holen."

"Es gibt keinen geeigneten Landeplatz in der nähe", informierte Tony sie.

"Gut dann muss der Jet in der Luft bleiben. Banner Sie bleiben an Board, wir brauchen Sie heute als Arzt nicht als Hulk, wenn wir Barton haben, melden wir uns und Sie holen uns ab, bekommen Sie das hin?"

In einem Anfall von Großmut und Spiellust hatte Tony dem Wissenschaftler vor einer Woche eine Flugstunde gegeben, hatte nach dem ersten Tag aber schon wieder die Lust verloren. Die Kiste in der Luft zu halten und von A nach B zu bringen war daher kein Problem nur... "Ich kann nicht landen."

"Dann wird Stark sie runter bringen, sobald wir Barton haben."

 

Von den sechs Avengers konnten nur Tony, Clint und Natasha den Jet wirklich fliegen. Die beiden Agents hatten ihren Flugschein schon lange unter S.H.I.E.L.D. Kommando gemacht und der junge Stark musste unbedingt seinen mit Sechzehn schon machen. Bruce war dabei es zu lernen, Thor brauchte es nicht und verstand die Technik auch nicht und Steve... nachdem seine erste Flugerfahrung damit endete, dass er zu ´Captain Iglu´ wurde, wie der Milliardär ihn so gern nannte, hatte er nicht das geringste Verlangen, sich mit der komplizierten Technik auseinander zu setzten und den Schein zu machen.

 

Sie ´parkten´ den Quint-Jet in der nähe des Geländes hinter einem Hochhaus, so dass es von den Lagerhallen nicht gesehen werden konnte. Tony und Bruce tauschten die Plätze, dann zog er die Rüstung an. "Gut dann los, holen wir unser Federvieh zurück." Damit öffnete er die Heckklappe und düste ab. So war es an Thor sich den Captain zu schnappen und mit dem Schwung seines Hammers hinter her zu fliegen.

Iron Man gab Natasha bescheid, dass sie gleich da sein würden. Sie umflogen das Betriebsgelände und kamen schließlich auch bei dem Lagerhaus an.

 

Kurz vor dem Eintreffen der Avengers

Einer der Späher kam zu Vasundhara, ging vor ihr auf die Knie "Meine Herrin, es nähern sich eine Person in einer metallenen Rüstung, Thor und ein Mann in einem seltsamen Kostüm. Was sollen wir tun?"

Die Elfe kniff kurz ihre schwarzen Lippen zusammen. "Alles einpacken und verschwinden.", wies sie ihn an.

"Und der Gefangene?"

"Lasst ihn zurück. Er hat ohnehin schon das Bewusstsein verloren. Er wird nicht mehr erwachen", erklärte sie kalt.

 

Vor der Lagerhalle, außerhalb der Sichtweite der Fenster

Natasha war vom Dach geklettert und befand sich nun bei den anderen Avengers. "Sie verhalten sich ruhig, ich konnte weder ein weiteres Gespräch aufschnappen, noch eine Bewegung ausmachen. Das Lagerhaus hat ein großes Rolltor an der Stirnseite und eine Tür an unserem Ende der Halle. Laut dem Ortungsgerät befindet sich Hawkeye in der Mitte des Gebäudes."

Steve nickte ihr zu. "Thor und ich nehmen das Rolltor, Iron Man geht durch die andere Tür. Widow warte zwei Minuten und komm dann nach. Wir kümmern uns um die Wachen, Sie schlagen sich zu Hawkeye durch und befreien ihn." Kurz blickte er jedem ins Gesicht, ehe er den Griff um seinen Schild festigte.

Sie begaben sich alle auf Position und stürmten die Halle.

 

Das Lagerhaus war doch mehrere Halbwände in kleinere Abteile eingeteilt. Einige leere Kisten standen rum, unterteilten den Raum noch mehr, bieten in ihrem Fall Schutz aber auch Möglichkeiten zum Hinterhalt, da es viele dunkle Nischen gab. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung griff sie niemand an.

"Wo sind nur alle?", murmelte Rogers irritiert, keinen Moment seine Deckung aufgebend, während sie langsam durch das Gebäude gingen und sich argwöhnisch umsahen.

"Habe Hawkeye gefunden", hörte er Romanoffs Stimme durch sein Funkgerät. "ER ist bewusstlos und seine Atmung flach, unregelmäßig."

Ein paar Minuten Später befanden sich alle in dem Raum, in dem sich Clint befand. Natasha stand bei ihm, Tony etwas abseits, sich noch immer umsehend, während er Bruce anfunkte sie abholen zu kommen.

Auch Thor hatte Mjolnir noch immer angriffsbereit in der Hand.

"Ähm Cap könnten Sie mir helfen ihn da runter zu holen?" Da sie ohnehin nicht so groß war und Barton auch noch erhöht an dem Metallkreuz hing, kam sie nicht an die Seile, welche an seinen Armen befestigt waren. Dafür hatte sie die an seinen Beinen schon durchgeschnitten.

Steve legte gerade seinen Schild, als Tony mit einem "Ich hol den Jet", verschwand.

Er brummte nur zustimmend, während er damit beschäftigt war, den Agent zu befreien und gleichzeitig zu verhindern, dass er runter fiel.

10 Minuten später befand sich Clint auf eine Barre geschnallt im hinteren Teil des Quint-Jets, einen Bruce neben sich, welcher ihn besorgt untersuchte, während Tony sie zurück zum Tower flog, der eine bestens eingerichtete Krankenstation besaß.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Falls ihr euch wundert warum ich manchmal S.H.I.E.LD./ J.A.R.V.I.S. und manchmal Shield/Jarvis schreibe. Die Version mit den Punkten nutze ich im Fließtext, da es ja eigentlich Abkürzungen sind, während ich in wörtlicher Rede es natürlich so schreibe, wie es aus Gesprochen wird. Sagt ja niemand J Punkt A Punkt R Punkt V Punkt I Punkt S Punkt ;)
> 
> ** Weltrekord bei Damen im Weitsprung liegt derzeit bei 7,52m Daher ist es durchaus noch realistisch, dass sie das schafft :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leider kenne ich mich mit dem Verfahren bei Vergiftungen nicht aus und konnte auch nicht wirklich etwas Sinnvolles im Internet finden. Falls irgendwelche Biologen/ Mediziner mitlesen sollten, dürft ihr mich gern berichtigen und ich ändere das, ansonsten verzeiht mir einfach ;)

Clint befand sich im Tower eigenen Krankenzimmer, an seinem Bett war Bruce und ein Giftspezialist von S.H.I.E.L.D. sie versuchten zu ergründen, mit was der Agent vergiftet worden war. Bruce hatte schon eine Blutprobe genommen und ließ sie von J.A.R.V.I.S. durch sämtliche Giftdatenbanken, die die KI auftreiben konnte, jagen, während er sie zusammen mit dem Spezialist auch selbst untersuchte. „Ich habe noch nie etwas dergleichen gesehen“, murmelte der Wissenschaftler, bekam unglücklicherweise von Adam Recht. „Ich kenne dieses Gift auch nicht… und ihm scheint es rapide schlechter zu gehen!“

Da sie nicht wussten, wie sie das Gift bekämpfen sollten, beschlossen sie den Schützen an die Dialyse anzuschließen, um die Ausbreitung zumindest zu verlangsamen, auch wenn sie es nicht wirklich rausfiltern konnten.

 

Clint lag leichenblass in dem Krankenbett, immer wieder durch Schüttelfrost zitternd. Sein Atem ging schnell, sein Schlaf war unruhig, er fieberte stark und träumte schlecht.

 

_Nach kaum mehr als einer Woche Urlaub ertrug Clint das Nichtstun nicht mehr und kehrte mit Natasha zusammen zurück zu S.H.I.E.L.D. Beinahe sofort wurde er auch schon zu Direktor Fury gerufen, der ihn scheinbar bereits erwartete, obwohl der Scharfschütze selbst erst an diesem Morgen gewusst hatte, dass er den Urlaub abrechen würde..._

_Fury stand, wie gewohnt in seinem langen schwarzen Ledermantel und mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen, Mitten im Raum und sah zu, wie sein Agent vor ihm Stramm stand._

_"Direktor", er nickte seinem Vorgesetzten grüßend zu, verschränkte seinerseits seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken, wodurch dieser noch gerader wurde und er größer wirkte._

_"Agent Barton", grüßte dieser mit einer minimalen Bewegung seines Kopfes zurück. Wie immer war dessen Gesicht vollkommen unleserlich. Keine Emotion war darin zu finden, man konnte nur dessen Dominanz und Autorität geradezu übermächtig spüren. Nachdem sie sich für einen Moment mit ihren Blicken gemessen hatten, klärte Fury seinen Untergebenen darüber auf, warum er hier war. "Sie werden sich mit sofortiger Wirkung den Avengers anschließen."_

_Clints Gesichtszüge entgleisten minimal, doch deutlich sichtbar für den Spion. "Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber ich bin Agent und kein Held."_

_"Ich weiß. Sie sind ein exzellenter Agent, welcher immer seinen Befehlen gehorcht. Daher werden Sie sich Stark anschließen.", erwiderte er trocken und nachdrücklich, aber dennoch konnte Clint den gewissen Stolz aus dessen Stimme heraushören._

_Der Bogenschütze zögerte. Bisher hatte er jeden Befehl ausgeführt, außer dem, Natascha auszuschalten. Und nur selten hatte er einen Auftrag hinterfragt, jedoch dieser kam ihm doch seltsam vor. "Mit Verlaub Sir, warum?"_

_Der Direktor wandte sich leicht ab, ging zum Fenster und sah für einen Moment hinaus, zeigte so, dass ihm dass was nun folgen würde, schwer fiel. "Ich möchte ehrlich zu Ihnen sein, immerhin sind Sie ein hervorragender Agent und lagen Coulson sehr am Herzen, welcher mein Freund war..." Er wandte sich wieder seinem Agent zu, der ihm angespannt mit dem Blick folgte. "Der Sicherheitsrat kam eigentlich zu dem Schluss Sie, nach Ihrem kleinen Fauxpas mit Loki, zu eliminieren. Sie sind ein Sicherheitsrisiko, niemand weiß, ob und wann Sie erneut die Seiten wechseln."_

_Clints Kiefer mahlte, während er sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere verlagerte. Innerlich wurde ihm kalt, sein Inneres schien sich zusammen zu ziehen, als ihm klar wurde, wie knapp er mit dem Leben davon kam. Gleichzeitig schmerzte dieser Verrat ungeheuerlich._

_"Ich musste meinen gesamten Einfluss geltend machen und einige Gefallen vergeben, um dies zu verhindern. Doch der Sicherheitsrat möchte Sie nicht mehr tragen, daher schicken wir Sie zu den Avengers. Sie verlassen uns noch heute.", erklärte der Direktor weiter, erlaubte sich einen Hauch von Bedauern in seinen Gesichtszügen zu zeigen. Immerhin hatte Barton ihm stets gut gedient und es war ein herber Verlust für die Organisation, doch mehr hatte er für den Jüngeren nicht tun können._

_"Verstanden, Sir... Danke" Natürlich war Clint dankbar dafür, dass sich Fury für ihn eingesetzt hatte, aber er konnte nicht verstehen, warum man ihn so fallen ließ. Wie man ihm das antun konnte, nach all der Zeit, nach all dem Blut, dass er für S.H.I.E.L.D. vergossen hatte, nach all dem Schmerz, den er ertragen musste._

_Er verließ den Raum, nickte Natascha beiläufig zu, welche davor stand und wohl gleich ebenfalls zum Direktor musste._

_In seinem Quartier angekommen, begann er seine sämtlichen Sachen in seinen Seesack zu packen, was ohnehin nicht all zu viel war. Seine Bewegungen liefen völlig mechanisch ab, sein Denken hatte sich vollständig verabschiedet und auch seine Gefühle schienen komplett verschwunden zu sein. Nur ein dumpfes Gefühl der Leere und des Nichtverstehens herrschte in ihm. Und eine Frage kam immer wieder auf. ~Wenn mir meine eigene Organisation nicht traut, warum sollten es die Avengers? Stark?~_

_Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er all seine Habseligkeiten eingepackt hatte. An der Tür blieb er noch mal stehen und sah in die nun leere Kammer. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er sein 17 jähriges Ich zum ersten Mal hier eintreten. Sah, wie dieser sich in dem kleinen Raum umsah, leicht lächelte und sich Coulson zuwandte, welcher ebenfalls ein kleines Lächeln für ihn übrig hatte und dann den Raum verließ. Es war Clints erstes eigenes Zimmer gewesen. Er sah eine ältere Version von sich, sich mit Verletzungen in den Raum schleppen und die Wunden versorgen. Wieder änderte sich die Szene, er sah sich nachts von Alpträumen gequält im Bett wälzen. Sah sich ein Buch lesend... Vierzehn Jahre lang war er hier zuhause gewesen, auch wenn er meist unterwegs war, war es immer sein sicherer Hafen gewesen..._

_Er wandte sich ab und schloss hinter sich die Tür, lauschte auf das Klicken des Schlosses, welches nie so endgültig klang, wie heute. ~Vergangenheit...~_

_Aufrecht, den Seesack lässig über die Schulter geworfen, lief er durch die verzweigten Gänge des S.H.I.E.L.D Hauptquartiers bis zum Ausgang. Er bemerkte die Blicke der Agents, denen er begegnete. Die Angst, das Misstrauen, die Unsicherheit und die angespannte Erwartung eines Angriffs. Bei manchen hob er seine freie Hand zum Gruß, grinste sie mit einer Selbstsicherheit an, die er nicht fühlte..._

_Ein paar Blocks weiter nahm er ein Taxi, das ihm zum Tower brachte, welcher von Gerüsten umgeben war._

_Innen im Gebäude sagte ihm eine körperlose Stimme, in welches Stockwerk er sich begeben sollte. Misstrauisch sah er sich in der Eingangshalle um, ehe er zum Fahrstuhl ging und in den 87 Stock fuhr. Als sich die Tür öffnete, erwartete ihn schon Tony Stark._

_"Ich hätte dich nicht so früh erwartet, Legolas", grinste ihn dieser an, nickte ihm kurz zu und wandte sich ab, lief einfach los._

_Clint entschied sich zu folgen. "Tja hatte dich vermisst, Schätzchen", erwiderte er keck, während er unauffällig die Gegend auscheckte._

_Tony lachte leicht auf. "Kann ich gut verstehen. Also das hier ist dein Zimmer. Ich bin noch dabei hier alles für euch umzubauen, daher ist noch nicht viel darin und du wirst vorerst ein Stockwerk weiter oben, bei uns, duschen müssen"_

_Der Scharfschütze ließ sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken, als er in das Zimmer trat. Es war mindestens dreimal so groß wie seine eigene Kammer. "Ganz nett", meinte er leicht hin, seinen Seesack in eine Ecke stellend. "Etwas dunkel vielleicht"_

_"Moment, Sir", ertönte wieder die Stimme aus dem Nichts, kurz darauf ging ein langer Vorhang auf und enthüllte eine große Fensterfront._

_Tony musste seine Irritation bemerkt haben, denn er schmunzelte. "Das ist Jarvis, meine KI und Herr des Hauses. Bei allen Problemen kannst du dich an ihn wenden. Und für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass er dir nicht weiter helfen kann... Er weiß immer wo ich mich befinde... Ich lass dich jetzt allein, Robin Hood."_

_Clint sah ihm nach, dann, nachdem die Tür hinter dem Milliardär zugefallen war, ließ er sich auf sein neues Bett sinken. Stumm starrte er die Decke an. ~Jetzt bin ich also ein Avenger… und kein Shield Agent mehr… vierzehn Jahre… vierzehn Jahre, unzählige Tote, um dann einfach abgeschoben zu werden… Ich bin darauf trainiert Psycho-Spielchen und Schmerz standzuhalten, doch wer hätte mich darauf vorbereiten sollen, Magie standzuhalten? Ich möchte sehen, wie einer der anderen da widerstehen hätte können…~ Enttäuschung und Wut machte sich neben einer dumpf pochenden Trauer breit. Das Gefühl tiefer Einsamkeit lies ihn frösteln. ~Immerhin lebe ich noch.~_


	6. Chapter 6

Ein Tag war vergangen, seit dem sie Clint nachts aus dem Lagerhaus befreit hatten. Bruce und Adam hatten alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan, um den Bogenschützen zu stabilisieren und die Vergiftung zu verlangsamen. Ein Tropf versorgte ihn mit Flüssigkeit, er wurde künstlich ernährt, da er nicht aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte, zudem hing er an der Dialyse, um die Nieren vor dem Gift zu schützen und in der Hoffnung, dass sich so die Ausbreitung verlangsamte, zusätzlich bekam er noch eine isotonische Kochsalzlösung.   
Zur Sicherheit hatten sie ihn auch noch an ein Beatmungsgerät angeschlossen.  
Nun hatten sich die Ärzte zurückgezogen, um zu forschen, hoffend, dass sie schnell ein Gegengift finden würden.

Natasha hatte sich gegen Mittag ins Krankenzimmer geschlichen und saß dort nun auf dem Besucherstuhl. Ein Bein hatte sie angezogen, die Arme darum geschlungen und den Kopf auf ihrem Knie abgelegt. Ihrem Gesicht sah man nichts an, aber in ihrem Inneren tobte die Sorge im Kampf mit ihrem Pflichtbewusstsein.   
Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ihn verletzt oder bewusstlos sah, doch noch nie war er so bleich und die Ärzte so ratlos gewesen. ~Ach Clint, was haben sie dir nur angetan? Und wer sind sie? Und was hast du ihnen erzählt? Wenn du nur aufwachen würdest, dann könntest du all die Fragen beantworten...~  
Natasha fühlte sich so hilflos, wie zuletzt als Kind, bevor sie wurde was sie nun war...   
Die Worte, die sie belauscht hatte, klangen ihr noch immer in den Ohren nach.

Vor zwei Nächten auf dem Dach des Lagerhauses

_"... geredet?"_   
_"Ja. vor einer viertel Stunde hat Lady Vasundhara das Verhör beendet."_   
_"Ich hörte es gab einige Probleme dabei?"_   
_"Ja er hatte sich gewehrt, aber schlussendlich siegt das Gift der Herrin immer..."_

Diese Worte und die Erinnerung, warum sie bei den Avengers war, begründeten ihre Hilflosigkeit.

In etwa vor 3 Jahren, 3 Monate und 3 Wochen

_Die ersten drei Tage war es mehr als angenehm sich auf einem Liegestuhl am Strand in der Sonne zu fläzen, einen Cocktail in der Hand und einfach nur nichts tun, außer heiße Männer in Badehosen zu beobachten._   
_Doch schon am Tag vier spürte sie ein kribbeln in den Fingern, Tag fünf brachte Rastlosigkeit, Tag sechs den Drang irgendwen zu verhören, Häuser hoch zu klettern oder jemanden auszuschalten... Dennoch war Natasha froh, dass es Barton war, der den Urlaub beendete. Nach all dem, was dieser unter Loki durchgemacht hatte, stand ihm eine Auszeit mehr als nur zu, daher wollte sie nicht diejenige sein, die ihn aus seiner Ruhezeit rausholte._

_Zurück im Hauptquartier_

_Es wunderte sie kaum, dass sie fast schon an der Vordertür abgefangen wurden. Wenn man sich auch kaum etwas in dieser Welt sicher sein konnte, dann doch immerhin dessen, dass Fury alles erfuhr, was in S.H.I.E.L.D vor sich ging. Natasha nickte Clint zu und nahm dessen kleine Tasche ab, mit dem dieser im Urlaub war. "Wir sehen uns dann später", meinte sie ruhig und ging dann in Richtung ihrer Quartiere, während Barton zu Fury ging._   
_Schon vor einigen Jahren hatte der Bogenschütze ihr den Code für sein Zimmer gegeben, so dass Natasha, falls notwendig, hinein konnte, so wie auch er den Code für ihr Zimmer hatte. Sie stellte die Tasche auf Bartons Bett ab und ging dann in ihr Zimmer, um ihre eigenen Sachen loszuwerden. Kaum dort angekommen, klopfe es auch schon an ihre Tür und ein weiterer Agent sagte ihr, sie solle auch zum Direktor kommen. Schnell steckte sie sich noch den Knopf ins Ohr, so dass sie wieder jederzeit angefunkt werden konnte und machte sich dann auf den Weg._

_Vor dem Büro musste Natasha nur kurz warten, dann kam auch schon Clint heraus. Sie erwiderte dessen kurzes Nicken, ehe sie eintrat und die Türe schloss. "Direktor", begrüßte sie ihn und nahm Haltung an._   
_"Agent Romanoff", erwiderte er, nickte auch ihr leicht zu, wie zuvor schon Agent Barton. Er setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, stützte dort seine Ellenbögen auf und legte seine Finger aneinander, sie über diese hinweg fixierend. "Sie werden sich morgen den Avengers anschließen. Sie werden dort unsere Augen und Ohren sein. Solange ihr Handeln im Interesse von S.H.I.E.L.D ist, folgen Sie den Befehlen von Stark oder Rogers, je nachdem wer von ihnen der Anführer sein wird. Sie werden nur an mich Bericht erstatten, verstanden?"_   
_"Verstanden, Sir."_   
_"Auch Barton hat sich den Avengers angeschlossen, er ist nun nicht länger Agent. Sollte er in irgendeiner Weise zur Gefahr für S.H.I.E.L.D oder die Avengers werden..."_   
_Natasha verzog nicht eine Miene, als sie den Satz von Fury vervollständigte: "Dann werde ich ihn ausschalten, verstanden."_   
_"Gut. Wegtreten!"_

Zurück im jetzt

Natasha starrte auf den Dolch, der aus der Vorrichtung in ihrem Ärmel in ihre Hand geglitten war. Der Stahl funkelte silbern im Licht, dass durch das Fenster schien. Lautlos stand sie auf und ging auf den Vergifteten zu, darauf achtend, dass J.A.R.V.I.S. den Dolch nicht mit einer der Kameras erblicken konnte.  
Am Bett angekommen, das nur zwei Schritte von dem Stuhl entfernt gewesen war, fuhr sie Clint mit der freien Hand sanft durch das verschwitze Haar, betrachtete dessen bleiches Gesicht, in dem Unwohlsein, vielleicht auch Schmerz stand. Sie atmete tief durch, hob die andere Hand und...  
... ließ den Dolch wieder in ihrem Ärmel verschwinden. ~Ich weiß nicht, was er ihnen gesagt hat... ob er uns verraten hat... und vielleicht wacht er ohnehin nicht mehr auf.~ Sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie bei dem letzten Gedanken fühlen sollte, Hoffnung oder Sorge... Sie wusste nur eins, bei jedem anderen hätte sie nicht gezögert.

Bei Bruce und Adam

Dr. Bruce beugte sich über sein Mikroskop und betrachtete eine Blutprobe von Clint, als sich endlich J.A.R.V.I.S. meldete: "Sir, das Gift scheint nicht irdischem Ursprungs zu sein."  
"Wirklich? Bist du dir sicher?"  
"Ich habe die Probe und die Symptome mit sämtliche Datenbanken weltweit abgeglichen , zwei Mal. Solange das Gift nicht in einem vom Internet komplett abgeschottet Bereich erforscht wird, bin ich mir zu 98,9% sicher."  
"OK. Sag bitte Thor bescheid, er soll mich im Krankenzimmer treffen", erwiderte Bruce beunruhigt. Der Gedanke an ein außerirdisches Gift war äußerst erschreckend und schickte kalte Schauer über den Rücken des Wissenschaftlers.

Als er zum Krankenzimmer kam, kam ihm gerade Natasha entgegen. "Doc", grüßte sie ihn beiläufig, "Gibt´s etwas Neues?"  
"Ich sag dir und den anderen später Bescheid", erwiderte er nur und verabschiedete sich mit einem Nicken.  
Kurz nachdem Romanoff weg war, tauchte auch schon Thor auf. "Freud Bruce, du hast nach mir verlangt?"  
"Ja, ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen Clint zu heilen Jarvis hat mir eben mitgeteilt, dass das Gift nicht von der Erde stammt. Weißt du vielleicht etwas darüber? Könnten die Zwerge dahinter stecken?"  
Thors eben noch gut gelaunte Miene würde traurig: "Ich bin Krieger und habe mich nie sehr für Gifte interessiert. Sie sind unehrenhafte Kampfmittel. Mit Heilung kenne ich mich ebenfalls nicht aus. Die Rot-Zwerge? Nein die Zwerge sind ein Volk des Krieges und des Berges. Sie schmieden die besten Waffen, wie zum Beispiel Mjolnir, aber mit Giften arbeiten sie nicht."  
Bruce kontrollierte Bartons Werte, ehe er sich wieder an Thor wandte. "Wenn es nicht die Zwerge waren, wer dann? Das würde ja bedeuten, dass von uns unbemerkt noch andere Aliens auf die Erde gekommen sind, dass ist äußerst beunruhigend!"  
Nachdenklich fuhr sich der Arse durch den Bart. " Wenn ich es recht überlege ist es ohnehin unüblich für Zwerge ihre Welt zu verlassen. Vielleicht waren sie gar nicht unsere Gegner, sondern waren auf der Jagt nach jemanden..."  
"Das müssen wir überprüfen Aber Clint ist erstmal wichtiger. Kannst du irgendwie herausfinden, was er hat und wie wir ihn heilen können?"  
"Ich werde so bald wie möglich nach Asgard zurückkehren und unserer Heiler um Hilfe bitten." Der Arse wandte sich zum gehen.  
"Warte, wäre es nicht einfacher, wenn du Clint mitnehmen würdest? Ich glaube im Moment ist er noch stabil genug, um zu reisen."  
"Nein, es braucht Odins Erlaubnis, damit Fremde mit nach Asgard dürfen. Es geht schneller, wenn ich Hilfe hole", erwiderte Thor, ehe er mit schnellen Schritten und fliegendem Umhang den Raum verließ.


End file.
